fudgy fuji
by alidians-can-never-love-humans
Summary: members of the team eat brownies which make people hyper and thus they start annoying fuji...what happens? oh by the way.. warning: yaoi pairing tezufuji


This is actually a request from my best friend and her classmate... (they call themselves doiche...it's funny) anyway...and if you're wondering.. no! i am not a yaoi fan... but my friend was persistent... so here it is...and have fun reading...oh and if i may... can i ask you to review... thanks.

* * *

Practice just barely finished for the Seigaku team when Sakuno passed by with freshly baked brownies. She went up to Ryoma and with a smile handed him a box.

"Grandma made too many brownies so she told me to give these to the team," she said.

"Are you sure these are safe?" he asked as he peeked inside.

"Eh…" Sakuno couldn't really answer, she was torn between telling the truth and defending her grandmother.

Ryoma chuckled inwardly, "I'll give this to the team."

Sakuno gave a sigh of relief and started to walk away.

"Ochibi! What's that box for?!" Eiji asked.

Ryoma looked at the box then at Eiji and smirked. "Brownies," he replied.

"Really? Can I have some? Nyaa! Please?" asked Eiji.

"I don't think it's safe Eiji," said Oishi who was getting a bad feeling.

"Nyaa! It's only fudgy brownies!" he smiled as he took one.

At this point of time most of the team came by due to the chaotic noise of Eiji. Momo and Kaidoh helped themselves to a bunch of brownies while Inui took his notes observing the three who just ate the brownies. Eiji who was annoyed that Oishi wouldn't eat brownies with him, shoved one in Oishi's mouth. Inui went off and started recording another paragraph of notes. Taka-san just sweatdropped and murmured something about being too rash when someone slipped a tennis racket in his hand.

"GIVE ME SOME BABY!" Taka yelled as he ate brownies too.

Inui took a small bite out of one and suddenly he started writing faster than ever.

"These brownies are made out of 99 sugar! Which would make everyone who eat it hyper, probability 100" as soon as these words left his mouth Eiji started jumping up and down around the court and Oishi started running around like a maniac.

Taka-san (without his racket) was still in burning mode and Momo was going around like a drunken man. Fuji came by to see what all the commotion is about and was amused at what he saw. Inui started explaining to him what happened while Ryoma sat on the bench drinking Ponta and smirking at his senpais.

"As you can see Fuji, they ate the fudgy brownies coach made." Inui explained.

"NYAA! FUJI RHYMES WITH FUDGY!" Eiji shouted from the other side of the court.

"FUJI FUDGY!" Momo laughed.

"BURNING FUJI FUDGY!" laughed Taka-san.

Fuji could feel himself blush from humiliation.

"OI! EVERYONE LOOK! FUDGY FUJI'S BLUSHING" yelled Eiji.

"Fudgy Fuji…Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji…" chanted Momo and Eiji going in circles like little children playing ring around the rosy.

"Mada Mada Dane," muttered Ryoma.

"You better stop it," smiled Fuji, the dangerous type of smile that promised death.

"Fudgy Fuji…Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji…" chanted the two.

"You should really stop it… Or else…"

"Fudgy Fuji…Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji…" they continued chanting.

Ryoma looked at Fuji, seeing his cerulean blue eyes blazing with irritation smirked and said, "he's pissed."

"Probability 95" said Inui.

"Fudgy Fuji…Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji…" this time Taka-san joined the lively chant.

A dark aura started emanating from Fuji, "you guys better stop…I'm warning you."

"Fudgy Fuji…Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji…"

"What's going on here?" a voice bellowed with authority.

"Buchou to the rescue," chuckled Ryoma.

"Fudgy Fuji…Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji…"

"What is with this tomfoolery?" he asked Inui, and thus the note-taking tennis player explained everything.

Fuji's patience snapped, he started walking to Eiji with 'the look' on his face.

"Wait! Fudgy! I mean Fuji!" said Oishi trying to stop him.

This just made Fuji more angry, when suddenly someone blocked him.

"You guys, if you don't stop this you'll have to run 100 laps around the court." Tezuka said glaring at Eiji, Momo and Taka.

"Fudgy Fuji…Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji… Fudgy Fuji…"

"Tch! Nevermind it," Fuji said sourly and left. As soon as the handsome senpai left a dark aura emanated from the captain making everyone stop whatever they were doing.

"If you dare make fun of Fuji again…..you'll have to go through me." Tezuka said in such a menacing way that everyone just stared at him unable to do anything in fear. With that Tezuka left everyone still terrified.

"Fuji wait up!" he said as he caught up with the 'prodigy'.

"Don't let them get to you," he said as Fuji looked at him.

"Thanks for defending me back there," Fuji smiled.

Tezuka tilted Fuji's head to face him and kissed him on the lips, "It's okay I got my reward anyway."


End file.
